Juliet Aphrodite ~ District 4
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is also Sambaroses third District 4 tribute. :D 'Juliets Basics' Name: Juliet Aphrodite Age: 16 District: 4 Gender: Female Weapons: Trident, Throwing Axes. Height: 5'7 'Appearence' Tall and of a broader than average build, she has naturally curly dark red hair that just passes her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. 'Personality' Rebellious and strong-willed, Juliet is a kind, charming girl if she likes you and a real troublemaker if she doesn't. Generally quite calm and collected, she's passionate about the things and people she loves, and isn't afraid to bend some rules to make things right, in her mind anyway. Intelligent, and humorous in an innocent kind of way, she has a fiery temper on her that if unleashed is positively frightening. Thankfully though she has a lot of patience, which is a god send really, and she's friendly, confident, and outgoing most of the time. 'Backstory' Born and raised in District 4, Juliet was born into a loving family, the only daughter of a Fisherman and a Deckhand respectively. For much of her childhood she was a happy, healthy, bright girl with an intelligent, sharp mind and a witty sense of humor. She had a few close friends, many aquantences, and enough love coming at her to sink a battle ship. However, as Juliet was soon to find out, sometimes love becomes corrupted, tainted, like dropping black ink on the petals of a fresh pink rose. One warm summers day she was walking home from school, just like every other day that week, a thursday early evening sun lighting up the path ahead of her as it dipped lower in the sky. 13 year old Juliet had practically skipped home from school, and had dashed into her house, ready to relax at the end of another tiring day. Except, something was off, her Mother had mysterious bruise on her cheek, and refused to her why, claiming she 'tripped into a door', and as for her father, well, he was no where to be seen. As i'm sure you know Juliet wasn't stupid, and i'm pretty sure you can guess what was happening here. Infact, even she could though she said nothing. District 4 being a wealthy district, it was very easy to get hold of things that would normally only be enjoyed by Capitol citizens, if you knew where to look. Her father had for a while now been acting kinda out of sorts, and whenever she'd entered the house recently it had reeked of alcohol, the stench attacking her nose every time she walked in. She knew what that could do to you, she'd seen it happen to others in the district, her friends even, marriages and familys torn apart by it, piece by little piece. By the time she was 14 things had got worse at her house, every time she dared to listen she could hear arguing coming from downstairs, and however hard she tried she could never block it out. She stayed mostly in her room now, and only ever went out if it was for school, though she did sometimes sneak out her window when it all got too much for her. On one fateful occasion she'd been out to a gathering with her friends, nothing fancy or anything, just them casually hanging out. No one at home would notice she'd gone anyway, so when she returned home and clambered through the window, closing it softly behind her, she was horrified to hear footsteps on the stairs heading her way. Her door flew open, as it had no lock, and her father stumbled in, the stench of booze coming off him making her crinkle up her nose in disgust. He'd slapped her right across the cheek, calling her some unrepeatable things, slurring on about how she was such a failiure of a daughter, how she'd never amount to anything, how he'd always wished for a son. Juliet was in tears by now and soon enough her mother was at her door, whispering soothing words at him, a bottle in her hand, coaxing him out of her room. As soon as he'd gone she'd dropped to her knees, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably as she looked up at her reflection in the mirror, tracing the area on her cheek where a huge bruise was starting to form with her fingertips. She had school, the next day, how the heck was she meant to explain this to her friends? She'd managed to pass it off that she'd tripped and hit her face on the ground, but she knew that someone would eventually see through her facade, or so she half-hoped at least. This routine continued on for many a month, which soon turned into a year, until she was 15. She'd used every excuse in the god damn book, walked into a door, tripped and fell, etc. but somehow no one was noticing her silent pleas for help. That was until one day, a guy at school that a lot of the girls crushed on figured it out, a guy who barely even knew her. His name was Dylan Murrow, a tall, blonde, handsome 16 year old with the bluest eyes you have ever seen. How he figured it out and no one else did she'd never know, unless of course the others had figured it out and chose to do nothing, but knowing her friends that was kind of unlikely. One day Dylan approached her at school, yet another fresh bruise appearing round her eye. The old ones had barely faded yet, and suspicions had started to be aroused. She was ashamed of it all, and he confronted her about it, making her realise she had to get out of there no matter what. Soon enough Dylan was her only escape from it all, as she'd sneak out her window to go see him almost every night, down on the beach where they could just sit on the seafront and talk for hours. Unfortunately for her, one fateful night she went down to the seafront like normal, only to discover her father working late. Dylan and Juliet had tryed to hide, but it was all ready too late. She was banned from ever seeing him again, her window nailed shut, and under strict orders that if she ever did see him she was not to utter a word to him. Even the locks had been changed on the house, to make sure that she couldn't leave. Many months passed of awkward eye contact with him at school, never a word spoken between them, and though she hated to admit it, she missed his company. Badly. All she wanted to do was run over, hug him and never let him go, but she knew that it would probably somehow get back to her family if she did. After a few more weeks Dylan was the first to break the silence between them, and pretty soon they were once again talking whenever they could. In their spare time at school they started to work out an escape plan for her too, a way to get out while she still could. So some weeks later, on a rainy autumn evening, 16 year old Juliet was lying in bed in the dark, staring at the ceiling, cursing the state of her life, when a tapping sound from her window alerted her to something outside. Getting up she'd dashed over to the window, to see Dylan tossing rocks at it, waiting patiently for her. She'd gesticulated at him, confused, until he'd motioned something to her that made her heart lurch. 'Come outside'. She wished she could, but how could she do that? She signaled for him to go, scared her father would hear, but he just shook his head, motioning at her once again. Knowing that trying to make him leave was pointless she ran over to her wardrobe, grabbing a large travel bag and stuffing it with as many clothes and other essentials she could carry, racing back to the window as soon as she'd finished. Despite herself she was grinning now, looking at her next obsticale. The window. I mean sure, she could smash it, but what with, and would she be able to get out in time? Spotting the chair infront of the desk she often used for studying, she dashed over to it, snapping off a leg with surprising ease. Turning her face away and readying herself she smashed the window, glass flying in all directions, but thankfully not injuring her, minus a few small cuts on her hands. She could all ready hear disturbance downstairs, and footsteps starting to move upwards, she knew she had a matter of seconds, so she flung the bag out the window, Dylan catching it with surprising ease and then motioning at her. She was confused for a moment until she realised what he meant. 'Jump'. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but the idea wasn't exactly appealing. Then again, she had no other choice as she could all ready hear footsteps nearing the top of the stairs, so she crouched on the window sill and flung herself out, crashing into his arms on the street below. Scrambling back up, they both looked up to see her fathers face appearing at the window, anger etched into every feature. 'Run!' Dylan exclaimed, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her along behind him, stumbling through the rain and darkness. They ran for what must have been hours, until the pounding footsteps behind them had long since been left behind. She guessed with all the time he'd been chasing them it would have been more than enough time for her mother to pack up what little she owned and leave, something she knew she'd been planning and trying to do for a while, after over-hearing a paticularly loud argument one night. They found shelter at Dylans parents house, and there they were allowed to stay for as long as they liked. I mean it's not like they were difficult to find, but now her father had been exposed to the district as what he really was, it was unlikely he'd dare to try and find her. So things were going well for a number of months, Dylan and Juliet realised their mutual feelings for each other and embarked on a relationship, Juliet even saw her mother sometimes, who'd gone to live with a friend, and all was well. That was until the reaping day that is. They'd walked in like any other reaping, took their place like normal, and then...Juliets name was called. 'Strengths' Due to her nature she normally makes allies very easily, and she's quiet tough mentally and physically. She's also a speedy runner, a great hand to hand combat fighter, and good at making quick, intelligent, split-second decisions, as she works well under pressure. She's also very good with ropes, knots and nets, as well as an awesomely strong swimmer, down to growing up in District 4. 'Weaknesses' Inexperianced with any other weapons than the ones listed, which means she'd probably be quite bad with them, and her rebellious nature sometimes puts peoples backs up, specifically figures of authority. Quite a weak climber, and not paticularly good at a stealthy approach to the games either. She also has a habit of going off into a little world of her own sometimes, as she quite often gets wrapped up in her thoughts. 'Token' An ornate silver heart locket, with a picture of her Mother in one side and Dylan on the other. 'Alliances' Juliet will ally with nice tributes, and anyone she trusts. She'd also prefer a bigger alliance to a smaller one, but that isn't a necessity. 'Song She's Inspired By' Juliet is based very heavily on ' Check Yes Juliet ' by ' We The Kings ' , one of my fav ourite songs of all time. ' Check yes Juliet Are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk I won't go until you come outside Check yes Juliet Kill the limbo I'll keep tossing rocks at your window There's no turning back for us tonight'' ' '^ This bit relates to the escape plan Juliet and Dylan set up, specifically from his point of view.' ' Check yes Juliet I'll be waiting Wishing, wanting yours for the taking Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye Check yes Juliet Here's the countdown: 3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now'' They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind ' '^ This also relates to a lot in her backstory, such as during her escape, and how they changed the locks etc. ' Lace up your shoes ''Ayo ayo' Here's how we do Run baby run Don't ever look back They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be Run baby run, forever we'll be You and me'' ''' ^ Ah, the chorus! This is the part that actually inspired me to write Juliet in the first place, and one of my favourite parts of the song. I think it's pretty obvious how this matches up with her backstory, so I don't think I need to explain that one. :) Category:Females Category:District 4 Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped